Just A Dream?
by 13th Doll Knight
Summary: This is what happens when you're too dazed and too pressured of the fact that YOUR PROJECT MUST BE PASSED AT 5AM. And also, don't follow a cat that jumped out of nowhere. It'll lead you to surprises you'd never think of; like finding him staring at you..


Just A Dream  
_(nikz135) 13th Doll Knight_

**-**

**Mikan's POV**

DRRRIIIIING!!!

"Shut up!" I grunted as I lazily stretched out my left arm to turn off my annoying alarm clock.

It always manages to wake me up every morning… and it's so darn annoying!

Well, during the weekdays is an exemption. But Saturday? Puh-lease! I scarcely had some sleep last night! All because of a project to be passed at 5:30 AM today!

Wait… 5:30 AM today? Oh my god! I'm late!

I sat up instantly and tilted my head to face my clock. I heaved a sigh of relief seeing as it was still 5AM. Standing up, I slightly slouched as a result of not getting enough sleep. I then headed towards the kitchen for some breakfast.

I opened my silver blue cabinet where I usually place my favorite mug. Today, I think I would prefer to have some coffee so that I wouldn't fall asleep in the classroom.

Just then and just by the window, a tapping sound entered my two ears. I quickly took a glance at the window by the sink. There, even if it was quite bleary, I saw a kitten which was obviously the one who knocked. The poor thing was meowing and it seemed like it was begging me to enter.

My eyes glittered. "KAWAII!" I exclaimed and ran towards the cute kitten.

The kitten looked at me with a scared look. Maybe I'm being too scary that it frightens the poor little thing. So, I stopped in my tracks when I was near the sink. I gently opened the window and beckoned the kitten to enter my room. After all, it was raining hard and it would be very rude to just ignore it.

But surprisingly, it didn't enter. It ran away.

"Hey!" I said, calling the kitten's attention as I popped my head out of the window, looking at its retreating back.

Droplets of rain poured on my head. But I didn't mind.

When the kitten was about to turn to a corner, it stopped and glanced back at me. It meowed cutely and I think it's really begging me to follow.

Sighing, I went out of my room through the window. My stupidity getting the better of me as I was dumbly following a kitten to a place it's taking me… and especially when it's raining… hard.

Sure, a normal person would consider this act 'idiotic', but who cares anyway? It's not like I care of what they think of me.

So nonetheless, being the curious type that I am, I started running towards the kitten.

It then turned and ran towards a corner as I followed it. After a lot of turns, it finally stopped. And the rain stopped too.

I leaned my left arm to a tree and the other to my knee and I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath. After that, I stood up and looked around the location I was currently in.

I sure am in a forest alright! With all these Sakura trees, the grass carpet and nature stuff.

But wait, where's that kitten?

I shifted my head to the right, the left and behind. And still, it was nowhere to be found.

I sighed. Well, maybe it left me because it had to go somewhere… But why did it bring me here anyway?

I started walking, checking out the place…. and it was really familiar. It's like, I've been here before…

Pondering, I decided to settle down and rest. After all, I do deserve some time-out after all those running! As I was about to sit down, I had a quick glance at a carved heart on its trunk.

Carved heart? Kind of kawaii… Hmm...

Oh! I remember! This was where we had our Valentines Day Picnic last February of about 5 months ago.

_Flashback…_

_It was Valentines Day and the gang was having a picnic. Hotaru and Ruka were officially a couple and it seemed that they were in their own little world. No one seemed to mind though. As for Anna and Nonoko, they were squealing their hearts out upon the very sight of their favorite blonde hottie appearing in their favorite teen magazine._

_Natsume was just peacefully reading his manga… while I… got bored. And so…_

"_Ne, Natsume?" I enthusiastically said, calling the Kuro Neko's attention. I was holding a slice of cake on a small plate in my right hand while my left was available._

"_Hn?" He replied without facing me. Maybe he will not like my surprise at all. But I must give it a try._

"_Want some cake?" I asked, my voice lowering. This cake will go to waste if he won't accept. Oh well, I would eat it if he doesn't want it._

_I felt a pinch in my heart upon my very thoughts. But I got to stay positive. He hasn't even replied yet! I mentally sighed._

"_Whatever" He answered, taking out a fork from the picnic basket._

_I smiled cheerfully. 'I know he'll accept it!' I thought, positively._

_He started eating the cake I made and his reaction made me smile widely. I guess he likes it. But I still want to ask!_

"_Was it good?" I asked, expecting a good answer._

_He faced me, bearing no emotion at all. What happened to his reaction earlier?_

"_No" Natsume bluntly replied._

_Hearing this rude and insensitive reply, I fumed up. "WHAT?! I worked so hard on it you know!"_

"_And it still doesn't taste good…" He remarked, a smirk appeared on his face._

"_Hmph! You meanie!" I said and crossed my arms with my head lifted up._

"_Ugly" He responded._

"_Moron!" I answered. Hah! Got any replies left?_

"_Strawberry printed panties girl!"_

_What?! Hmm… "Pervert!"_

"_Idiot"_

"_Stupid!"_

"_Loud-mouthed!"_

_I paused for a while, thinking of another insult. But my mind was completely mixed up and I couldn't think straight!_

_Seeing this, Natsume smirked. "Cat got your tongue?"_

"_Hmph!" I said, having no other choice of words._

_I faced a different direction, muttering about the stupid perverted freak beside me._

_When all of a sudden… I felt his hand on my cheek. My face reddened as I slowly turned to face him._

_And… he was smirking. "You're an idiot" He said. But it didn't effect me since his other hand was slowly reaching for my back._

_I couldn't utter a word! I was… wordless! And shocked!_

_He leaned closer to me, still smirking. "But you're not like those other idiots…" He whispered and got closer to me. "Your mine…" With that, our faces were now a centimeter away and the next thing I knew, was that our lips were sealed into a deep kiss._

_It took a while for me to respond as I snaked my arms around his neck. His arms were around my petite waist too._

_After 10 whole seconds, we broke the kiss, gasping for air. _

_I was blushing furiously! Who knew my first kiss was going to be like this? Kami-sama perhaps? But still…_

"_Hn" Natsume smirked. "And remember that" He added, standing up, leaving me very shocked._

_I closed my eyes to see if I was hallucinating things. But when I opened them, I didn't. So, I turned to face my friends to see their reaction. They were completely shocked!_

_A grin crept on Anna's and Nonoko's face as they looked at me. Oh god, I thought this day would end well. _

"_So" They both said in unison. "HOW DID IT __**FEEL**__ LIKE?"_

"_Well…" I stuttered, I couldn't actually describe how I feel._

_But then… DRRRRRIIIIING!_

_I sighed in relief. Thank god! I'm saved by the bell!_

_End Of Flashback_

Sigh. I never knew where Natsume went after that… He kinda disappeared.

Oh well, I don't really want to face him right now… I'm really nervous!

I sighed again.

I guess Hotaru's right. I am in love. After seeing all those heart shaped clouds and all those hearts stuff. I guess she really is a genius in every genre! And she's my best friend! Hehe…

Hmm… Wait, why am I here in the first place? Oh! That kitten brought me here… What's its reason anyway?

I sighed. Maybe it has no reason. Who would ever follow a kitten anyway? An idiot perhaps! An idiot like me…

Well, I better go…

I stood up and dusted my skirt. I started walking when suddenly, something gripped on my wrist. Oh no! A kidnapper!

I bit my lip upon hearing my last thought. I slowly turned around as I heaved a sigh of relief. It was only Natsume… Wait, Natsume? As in Natsume Hyuuga? BIG OH NO! How am I going to face him after what we just did last week?!

"Uh… H-hi Natsume…" I stuttered, my cheeks slightly turned pink. When I had enough courage, I finally faced him in the face. He was as calm as ever and a smirk was plastered on his face.

He gently pinned me to the trunk of the tree.

"N-Natsume?" I stammered, getting confused.

"Just shut up, idiot" He ordered as he leaned closer to me. "Recall what happened last week… it'll surely refresh your memory card" He said in sarcasm.

"Uh… Uhm… Where were you these past few days?" I asked with uneasiness. I'm not his girlfriend! Why would I be asking these things?

"On missions… and don't change the subject" He responded and leaned even closer to me. "Like I said, idiot, refresh your memory card" Natsume smirked.

I only blushed. I DID _refresh my memory card_. I had just did!

He bent over to me and kissed me in the lips. His lips were soft like last time and I could feel him begging for entrance. So, seeing that I have no other choice, I let him.

Just like last time, it took me a while to respond as I snaked my arms around his neck. But this time, our kiss was shorter… We broke the kiss for air as I looked at him, confused.

He smirked again. "I love you, idiot"

I blushed 10 shades of red as I smiled sweetly, ignoring the insult. "I love you too, Natsume…"

He smiled for the very first time in history and I smiled too. I couldn't help myself but hug him. I hugged him like he was the most precious thing on earth. And he truly is!

"Mikan…" He said, his tone having a bit of shock. I only hugged him tighter and he did too.

Everything then became peaceful as silence engulfed our world. The wind slowly blew past us… It was truly quiet. Not a word was said nor a sound was heard. I would really love this moment to last forever… I sighed… I closed my eyes…

But then, a click of a camera was heard. My eyes squinted open as I carefully studied my surroundings. There was a sudden flash coming from a bush as my two eyes hooked there. And then, a figure came out.

It was Hotaru, smirking evilly as she went out of her hiding place and took aimless pictures at me and Natsume.

"What the hell?!" Natsume said and jerked away, breaking the hug.

"HOTARU!" I shouted, half in anger.

But Hotaru still continued, ignoring our statements.

**Normal POV**

From out of a bush, another figure came out. It was Ruka, aka Hotaru's boyfriend.

"What? This was why we came all the way here? To take pictures of Mikan and Natsume?" He said, half shouting.

He suddenly gulped. Well, I guess it took him 5 seconds for everything to register in his mind, ne?

"You're taking pictures of them?!" He asked, worriedly.

Hotaru took a short glance at him, having a bored look on her face. "What about it? It's for INCOME, baka" She said and continued taking pictures.

"WAAAH! I'm really sorry guys!" Ruka cried.

"Yeah… whatever… I don't care anymore…" Natsume said, having a cool, calm and composed look. (also known as CCC! Hehe…)

"Mm… Guess it's alright…" Mikan smiled positively.

Hotaru stopped taking pictures of Mikan and looked at her, emotionlessly. "You know, I was waiting for you in Mr. Jinno's classroom an hour ago… and you didn't come. So I just passed my _project_ without you…".

Mikan's jaw dropped. "Oh my god! THE PROJECT!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked.

Natsume shrugged. "Shut up!"

And so did Ruka and Hotaru.

"AAAHHH!!! What am I gonna do?! I needed to pass the project this 5:30AM and now it's… it's… AAAAHHH!!!!! Mr. Jinno's gonna scold me! And then I'll have another project again!!!! AAAHHHH!!!! I really worked hard for the project last night!!! I hardly even slept!!!! AAAAHHH-" Mikan was cut when Hotaru shot her with her baka gun upon seeing Mikan with no intention to stop her loud yelling.

"That should do it" Hotaru said.

Both Ruka and Natsume nodded their heads in agreement.

"You know, I've got to go somewhere…" Hotaru turned her back and Ruka tagged along after bidding farewell to his best friend. "…And Hyuuga, I guess it would take her quite some time to regain consciousness… so, would you do the honor of taking her to her room?" With that, she smirked and left and so did Ruka.

"Hn" Natsume replied, then smirked. "It's gonna be a piece of cake" He walked towards Mikan and lifted her up, carrying her –_bridal style_.

The brunette didn't move an inch as she was carried by the ever so famous, Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume took the shortcut to Mikan's room. When he finally arrived, he was not surprised to see that her front door was unlocked. She was always a baka… forgetting things a lot.

But she was the best among all the others.

He gently placed her on her bed and successfully not waking her up. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Walking away, he sensed her moan. He looked back to face her... expecting her to wake up. But she didn't and just turned on her bed, cuddling her soft blanket. Natsume smiled. She looked like an angel when she's asleep.

He exited the room and proceeded towards his.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mikan suddenly woke up. Her eyes opened wide, as her thoughts were focused on something unclear that was bugging her mind.

But since she didn't realize anything, she sighed.

Everything was just a dream… right? **Or so she thought.**

She glanced at her clock and it was 8:00 AM. It was Saturday and she usually wakes up at 8. It's not like she has anything to do during Saturdays…

But still, there was something. There was this important thing that she had to do. But being dense as ever, she couldn't realize it. So, she just forgot about it.

Her hands involuntarily touched her lips and it felt like it was being kissed. That's it. Something did happen to her. But what exactly is it?

She sighed… After a while, she finally had the answer… "I know. I'm just dreaming!" She said, cheerfully and proceeded doing her daily routines.

Natsume was there, behind her door, eavesdropping. He smirked upon hearing Mikan's reaction.

"What an idiot… But a special one…" He said and walked away. "...And mine".

Mikan was not really sure if everything she thought had happened was only a dream. And she even **forgot about her project!** Oh well, 'till here….

**NOTES: story is NOT EDITED. a/n has obviously been changed.  
**©** Gakuen Alice is rightfully owned by Higuchi Tachibana.**

A/N: so was it really a dream? _really?_ review please x)


End file.
